


Cling to me until the dawn comes

by retrogal



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Reader, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Reader could be Chizuru if you want, Rough Sex, fluffy but smutty, reader - Freeform, slight somnophilia but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Okita never thought that marriage was going to make that much of a difference in your relationship, but ever since officially becoming husband and wife, he has turned out to be embarrassingly clingy, even more than he ever was before. Like he is addicted to you and can't function if he hasn't had his fill.





	Cling to me until the dawn comes

You were still sleeping soundly, with your back turned to him. Okita takes his time to quietly watch you like that; his gaze leisurely tracing the delicate, familiar curves of your silhouette. Sometimes he can't quite believe that you are there at all, right next to him, so real, so alive. It hits him hard sometimes, to think that you and him made it out alive after the ultimate fall of the Shinsengumi...him specifically. If anything, without you, he would've gladly died then without having any regrets. But now he had you, he wanted only to live and stand by your side until the day his flesh and bones turned into dust.

Soon enough his hands are just itching to touch you. He always gets like this when he thinks too much about his feelings towards you, admittedly. Okita never thought that marriage was going to make that much of a difference in your relationship, but ever since officially becoming husband and wife, he has turned out to be embarrassingly clingy, even more than he ever was before. Like he is addicted to you and can't function if he hasn't had his fill. 

Before even realizing it, Okita is already pressing himself against your backside, his arms wrapping around your waist to gently pull you closer against his chest, embracing you. He buries his nose into your hair and inhales deeply, you had taken a bath before bed, it smelled so sweet. His mind already feels so dizzy, getting drunk just on your scent alone. 

The warmth of your body is like a fire that spreads through his own until it envelopes him completely, he can't get enough of it. His hands eagerly cup your full breasts, fingers groping the soft flesh that spills into his palms, lightly pinching and flicking at the hardening buds of your nipples through your night robe. And your reaction to his touch, even asleep, is immediate. A soft, wanton moan escapes through your parted lips almost like a sigh, and you squirm in his arms as if asking for more.

His cock is already throbbing, Okita can't help himself from bucking his hips to press his erection against your ass. The friction brings out a low, hoarse moan of his own, which he muffles by pressing an open mouthed kiss on your exposed shoulder. Oh, how he wished you were awake to let him take you, he was rock hard and he wanted nothing but being inside you.

With his face buried in the juncture of your neck, Okita groans again. He keeps humping his aching cock against you, and he knows he must be looking no better than a dog in heat. So pathetic, really, but if loving you makes him this uncool, then he can live with that. 

He is edging himself at this point, just a little more, and he will go to the washroom and finish himself, just a little more, he just wanted to touch you a little longer...

"Mm Souji...!"

He is greeted by the loud, sudden sound of your voice, which does not appear to be drowsy at all. Peeking down at you, he sees you biting your lip and looking back at him like a naughty kitten that's been caught in the act. It suddenly hits him that you had been awake for a while now, probably from the very start.

"Pretending to be asleep I see..." He chuckles, a wide grin spreading across his his face. You smile at him all coyly, but your laughter that follows is shameless. 

"Just when did my wife get so naughty?" He wonders out loud for you to hear. Okita emphasizes his words by playfully brushing his thumbs over your nipples, making you let out a peculiar sound that sounds like both a moan and a giggle, it's adorable.

"I learn from the best." You reply in a breathy voice, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes sparkling with lust that mirrors his own. All of sudden, you grind your ass against his cock, and this time it is him who chokes on a sound of pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck..." Okita hisses through clenched teeth, it feels so good he starts getting dizzy again. It's not just the friction that feels so good on his cock, but also having you act so bold is always unbelievably hot, he can barely stand it. Your playful laughter goes straight to his loins, and all he wants to do then is to press you onto the futon and fuck you. 

"I'm not going to hold myself back if you play dirty like this." His breath hitches against your ear as he leans closer to whisper, voice low and purring. It's a warning, but also a desperate request, and you know that.

"I don't want you to hold back." 

Those words are all that he needs to hear. Okita immediately pushes you back, so you are lying on your stomach as he rolls over you to position himself behind you. A gasp leaves your lips when his strong hands roughly seize you by the hips, and lift you up to rest on your knees, your rear sticking up in the air. Okita pulls up the fabric of your robe and exposes your naked ass to his eyes. He eagerly gropes one of your cheeks with a hand while taking out his hard cock with the other.

"Very nice view," His voice is teasing, but his chest hums with a suppressed growl. "and it's only for me, isn't that right?"

"Mmm, yes...!" You mewl a response, lightly wiggling your ass. The reaction you cause is immediate and in that moment Okita has already forgotten about anything in the world that is not you.

"Such a naughty girl~" Sliding his length between your pussy lips, he coats himself in the dripping juices of your sex mixed with his leaking precum. "Already so wet for me...begging for me..."

You both hold your breaths for a second in synchronized anticipation. And like that, he pushes his hard cock into your welcoming heat, breaching your inner walls with his thick shaft until he is buried to the hilt, the head of his cock almost kissing the entrance of your cervix. You are just so damn tight, Okita's knees attempt to give out on him and suddenly he is forgetting how to breath, the feeling of being inside of you overwhelms every other of his senses. He watches you arch your back and lay your head on the pillows, moaning as you adjust to his size stretching you from the inside. 

After a couple of seconds, like that he begins thrusting at a rapid pace until he falls into a rhythm. With his hands gripping your ass to keep you steady, he watches the way his cock is swallowed by your cunt with every thrust, hearing you gasp and cry for air every time his cock hits your deepest spot. 

"You are just...so damn hot like this." Okita groans. His rhythm soon becomes rougher, his hips snapping as fast as humanly possible. Okita lowers himself to hover just above you, one of his hands reaching to grope one of your breasts from behind, pinching and pulling at your nipple to make you squirm and get even tighter around him. 

It doesn't last too long for either of you, both already had been halfway there before the start. When Okita feels your walls squeezing around his cock tighter than ever before, he knows you are about to reach your peak. His hands move from your chest to tangle his fingers around your hair, pulling your head back so he can land a kiss on your lips, drinking the sweet sounds of your moans as your orgasm overtakes you.

Almost right after you, Okita is coming too, his cock twitching inside you as he gives a couple of final, deep thrusts to pour every drop of his seed into every crane inside you, his warm cum spilling out even before he pulls out you. 

The afterglow of your lovemaking always feels like a dream. Both of you lay next to each other, panting and breathing like you are just remembering that you are both alive all over again. Okita's arms cage you into a tight embrace, and you nuzzle your face against his chest, circling your arms around him too. 

It's already dawn, but you both go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Give my boy Okita some happiness please


End file.
